Broken
by KatanaDoshi
Summary: "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet." In the end, Sam's courage fails. Dark!Fic
1. Broken

Broken

Summary: "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet." In the end, Sam's courage fails.

A/N: oh the plot bunnies. In my head the full summary is _"Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet." In the end, Sam's courage fails. What would have happened if Michael Bay had realized what an idiot Shia Labeouf is and the movie had ended accordingly. _I'm supposed to be working on something else, but the Transformers soundtrack is on my iPod and my iPod is on shuffle and shuffle really likes soundtracks for some reason I've yet to discern.

Rated for mature themes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Fear. Definitely fear. Tears were trailing down his dirty cheeks as he cried out in terror. Megatron loomed over him. "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet." <em>

_The statue he clung to began to tilt, began to sway. Began to fall. He looked down; Optimus was so far away. So was the ground. He screamed for help and none came. So many dead. So many gone. For what? This stupid square? _

_The building shook as Megatron got closer and the statue gave up the fight against gravity. The scream that tore its way out of his throat hurt more than any of his other wounds. He was falling. No one would save him. He was going to die. _

"_Sam!" A cry from below and hard metal met with his back, stopping his fall short, knocking the air out of his lungs. Sam looked up at his savior and saw a Decepticon. Megatron's metal eyelids lowered slightly, he spoke in a soft, gravely tone._

"_Give me the cube, boy. Bring this to an end."_

Gasping, Sam clutched at his chest, felt his heart pounding. The cushions were soft beneath him and the blankets warm but still he shook, a coldness permeating every inch of him. A gravely laugh echoed the room and Sam looked up.

"Tears, Fleshling?" Sam sat up, rubbing at his face. Starscream gave the Decepticon version of a sneer. "Lord Megatron expects you, hurry."

In the months since taking his place as the Decepticon's "mascot" Sam had stopped wearing clothes. The Decepticon's felt that clothes would give him hope or a sense of pride. Maybe they just thought seeing him naked was funny. He'd learned to stop caring, to stop being self conscious. With no sense of shame, Sam stood from the pile of pillows and blankets that served as his bed. His room, his cage, had four high concrete walls that he could never hope to climb, but no ceiling so that the robots could look in on him as they pleased.

There was no bowl of vegetables waiting in the corner of his room, a first. Say what you want about Megatron, he was good at remembering to keep his pet fed. Sam's stomach growled and he thought of steak, hamburgers. His keepers had to feed him, lest Megatron heard that his pet was starving, but they couldn't be bothered to cook anything.

A large, heavy chain dropped from above and Sam obediently picked it up, attaching the end to the loop hanging from the rough metal ring around his neck. He could still remember that first day, after the Decepticon's victory, after his failure, when the collar had been put on. Still hot, but not hot enough to permanently maim, it had been closed around his throat by Megatron himself, out in the open for any and all survivors to see.

Starscream lowered his hand into the enclosure and Sam slowly climbed onto the waiting palm. The Decepticon Base was large enough that the robots could walk upright, unimpeded and Sam still marveled at the place's size. To Sam's shock, Starscream didn't head toward the control room where Megatron usually called for him, but toward the exit. The sun was harsh and bright as the exited the enclosure. Sam had not been outside in a long time. He remembered that day, remembered how, looking out at the destruction, the bloated rotting corpses of military and civilian alike. He'd been ill.

He was lucky that Megatron had found his weakness funny, or the Decepticon could have crushed him then and there.

"_Too much for you, Fleshling?" Megatron had laughed and handed Sam to another robot. "Make a place for him. Make him comfortable, he'll be with me for sometime."_

Megatron was waiting at the edge of the Decepticon compound, looking out regally at what Sam supposed would be considered his conquered land. There were no bodies that Sam could see, what humans were there were chained and working, cleaning rubble for their overlords. The largest of the Decepticons turned and after a moment Sam was passed off. He was loath to admit it, but of all the Decepticons, he preferred being carried by Megatron. The leader's hand was the largest, the most comfortable, and Megatron was surprisingly gentle with him. More so than the others, in any case.

"Ah, Fleshling, did you sleep well?" Once most of the rebell fighting had died down, Megatron, in fits of boredom, would watch Sam sleep. He knew very well that Sam never slept well. The giant robot lifted his other hand and petted Sam's head with the tip of a finger. Megatron had enough control that Sam no longer worried that he would accidentally be crushed or decapitated. "I have a gift for you, Fleshling."

Megatron and the others didn't call Sam by his name. Sam hadn't had any contact with the other survivors but he suspected that it was the same with them. Perhaps Fleshling was a special designation for him as Megatron's pet, but he doubted the others were allowed the pride and ownership of a name.

"A gift?" Sam was apprehensive. Megatron gave him food and safe place to sleep, gifts enough as far as Sam was concerned. The robot nodded and started walking. As gentle as he was with Sam, that was how careless he was with others. Other humans, wearing rags and covered in dirt and sweat from their daily work had to dive out of his way as the robot made his way across the compound to, what Sam assumed was a warehouse. He made himself not hear the cries of those not fast enough to avoid Megatron's feet.

Megatron closed his other hand over Sam and in a panic Sam cried out, thinking that the robot had grown tired of him, was going to crush him now. Megatron laughed and turned his hands. There was not much room in the Decepticon's grip and Sam struck his shoulder against one of the hard metal plates that made up Megatron's fingers. The hands parted and Sam fell onto a hard surface, gasping.

The warehouse would have been home to many airplanes had the Decepticons not taken it over. Megatron was bent, but Sam could imagine that some of the others could have stood upright. Megatron touched his back with a cold finger.

"Stand," it was not a suggestion and Sam stood obediently. "Look, see what I have found for you," Sam half heartedly hoped it was a dog or a book (what he would have done for a book…) or even a stuffed animal. But gentle though Megatron was to him physically, the robot was still cruel. Still a sadist.

Even knowing that. Even being prepared to see his family in chains and rags, or Mikaela's broken body, offered so that Sam could give her a proper burial, even prepared for the worst, Sam was not ready for the sight that greeted him when Megatron slowly turned him around.

"Bumblebee?" his throat tried to close, tried to stop the name that came tumbling out of his mouth. He might not have recognized the Autobot, scratched up and mud covered as he was, if it had not been for the eyes. The machines called them optics, but that was a cold, mechanical word that didn't suit the pain filled orbs Sam was looking into.

He was tied as tightly as when Sector 7 had captured him the first time and making the same distressed noises that Sam had heard the robot's broken voice box make at that base.

Tears filled his eyes and Sam didn't try to hinder them. He started forward, stumbling. Bumblebee made a keening noise at him and struggled against his binds. Sam was pulled back abruptly, falling to the ground, skinning his leg on the hard floor. He looked back.

Megatron was holding his leash, watching him with amusement. Sam trembled, sobs breaking out of his throat.

"Tears? I thought you would be happy," he knew from Megatron's tone that something bad was about to happen. "If my present doesn't suit you, perhaps…" the Decepticon made a gesture and Starscream approached. Sam didn't need to see the other Decepticon start toward his friend to know what would happen.

"No, no please!" He stumbled, running back to Megatron, grabbing at a metal foot. He had learned that the race of machines could feel this contact, he knew that Megatron could feel his hands scrambling across the metal. "Not him! I'll do anything, just not him!" what he could do, he didn't know. What use was he but as a decoration? But he'd say anything to make Starscream step away. Megatron looked down at him for a long moment, before bending down and picking him up.

" 'anything'? Fleshling?" Sam nodded, gasping through his sobs. "And what can you offer?" Sam didn't have an answer. Megatron knew he didn't have an answer. Bumblebee made a sudden high pitched noise and Sam forced himself not to look. "Wait, Starscream," the screeching abruptly ceased. "I ask very little of you, Fleshling," Sam nodded, sniffling. Megatron watched him for a long moment before turning to look at his fellow Decepticon. "Take the Autobot to the base. Lock him up, I don't want him escaping."

Sam could hear Bumblebee being dragged away, but Megatron's finger against the side of his face forced his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Anything you want," Sam gasped, his tears slowing.

"Think carefully, pet, do not promise what you won't give."

Sam could not claim to be a lot of things. His spirit had been broken long before the war had ended and Megatron had placed his collar on his neck, his courage had failed him more than once. But there could be no doubt that he was selfish and he would work for something he wanted. He had wanted to live and he had done what he'd needed to make that happen. Now he wanted his friend and he would do what he needed to make that happen as well.

"I would do anything," he was certain, and his steady voice helped convey that. "I would do anything if you let me keep him," Megatron laughed and Sam flinched away from the loud noise.

"If I let _you_ keep him? You presume much, Fleshling," but Sam was shaking his head.

"You said he was my present," it was the most Sam had said in all the time he'd been captive, his voice was sore from the sudden use but he forged ahead, ignoring the pain. "You were giving him to me. I'll do whatever you want if you let me have him… alive," he added, knowing how Megatron's mind worked.

"Oh, very clever Fleshling," Megatron chuckled. "Very well. You will do this one task for me, and I'll let the Autobot live to serve. A pet for my pet," the robot laughed again.

Sam doesn't look Bumblebee in the eye when he is allowed in the room that holds the Autobot for the first time. Bumblebee is tired and scarred from the many battles and he makes no sounds. There is no more radio for the 'Bot to use for communication. Sam says nothing, only sits on the ground just within touching distance of Bumblebee's hand. He didn't need an engineering degree to know that Bumblebee's badly mangled legs needed treatment. He wondered why Ratchet hadn't done something about it when the Autobots had retreated after that first battle. He wondered if Ratchet had survived long enough to do repairs on the others.

Sam was used to being touched without his permission and neither jumped nor flinched when Bumblebee touched his shoulder. Sam shifted and let the Autobot push him down until his head was rested on what was left of the robot's right leg. The finger touched his back and the stroking and petting was somehow different from what Megatron does though the motions are all the same.

_Not your fault_, the 'Bot was trying to tell him. _It's not your fault._

"You don't know what I did, Bee," Sam muttered softly. He's too tired for tears or regret. The petting never falters.

_It wasn't your fault,_ says the pattern Bumblebee is drawing on Sam's back. Sam rests his hand near his face on the Autobot's leg and sighs.

"I gave up, I was scared. And now everyone's gone," he won't use the word dead. Not anymore. Not for so many.

_Nobody blamed you, _says the circle traced between Sam's shoulder blades. _We asked too much_ added the line down his spine.

"And what about what I did after?" Sam traces a mark on Bumblebee's leg, a deep gouge that wasn't there before the war. "What about what I did so that Megatron wouldn't h-" Bumblebee makes a faint noise and the patterns change.

_I don't blame you,_ says this new touch, this brush against his neck. _What's done is done._

Sam doesn't ask if this is a lie. Secretly he's glad the Autobot can't speak. He's learned to live with the guilt but he doesn't think he could bear the weight of forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Crap? Yes. Do I care? No. I just do what the plot bunnies tell me to and they let me sleep at night.<p>

R&R encourages the bunnies to play nice with good grammar.


	2. Fallen

Summary: Even after all this time, after all the indignities, there are still things that hurt.

A/N: Ok, so I think it's time for some honesty here. _Broken_ was always meant to be a oneshot. Always. There is literally no way I can make that last bit the first chapter of a comprehensive story. Sorry. So what is that block of text down below you ask? That is another oneshot, taking place in the same universe as _Broken_ and taking place sometime after. If this starts to resemble a comprehensive story, yay. If it continues to look like a bunch of unrelated oneshots all in the same place for your convenience, oh well, you're the one reading it.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a fanfic author whose only possession was the computer with which she created her art.

Warnings for mature themes.

A/N: I'm using characters that showed up in the cartoon/comics (whichever ones I want) as well as those from Movies because frankly I needed more of them wandering around the base.

* * *

><p>It was sad how quickly the human race fell to the invaders. It was less and less that Megatron was needed on the battlefield and after that first year, what world leaders were left stopped talking about "peaceful resolutions" and started begging for mercy for their people.<p>

Sam heard nothing of Autobots leading the few revolts that still sprung up. Sam pretended this was a good thing; that it meant his friends were safe, making plans. But as the Decepticons fell into a routine and no counter attacks were forth coming, even Sam had to admit that the outlook was grim.

He sat, quiet, naked and cold on a cushion beside Megatron's throne. The leash was clearly just for show now, a physical representation of the bondage all the human race was in, because Sam had given the Decepticons no reason to believe he would try to escape.

Quite the opposite in fact. If anything, Sam had proven to be more loyal to Megatron than some of the Decepticons wandering around. Perhaps it was because Sam had more to lose.

"Another human outpost has been destroyed, Lord Megatron," Soundwave was bent on one knee, a difficult position for him, Sam noticed. Rumble and Frenzy peeked out from behind one of the larger robot's legs and Sam shivered as they nudged each other and jerked their heads at him.

"Excellent. What is the progress on the secondary base?" Megatron wasn't looking. Frenzy and Rumble knew that their leader wasn't paying attention. Sam knew that he wasn't paying attention.

"The humans work slowly, my lord," a common complaint that worked well as an excuse when things were moving slower than the robots would have liked. Frenzy scrambled across the floor with Rumble following closely. Sam knew better than to draw attention to himself without a _very_ good reason, and stayed quiet.

"Threaten to decrease their rations, see if that doesn't hurry them up," Sam let out a sharp cry and both Soundwave and Megatron turned to look down at him. Rumble held him by the shoulders while Frenzy yanked at a lock of Sam's now well over grown hair. This wasn't the first time they'd attacked him, but it was the first time they'd tried to take the customary trophy lock of hair with witnesses so nearby. "Away from him!" The cassettes were destructive, not stupid, and obediently let Sam go. The two backed away, chattering as they went. Megatron turned to Soundwave. "Keep them locked up," the Decepticon leader growled. "Or I may find that they serve me better as scrap."

Typically, when Megatron got tired of carrying Sam around, he would either put the human in the four walled enclosure that served as a room or, if he was feeling unusually kind, put him in the cell that held Bumblebee. Today Sam was placed in the care of Hook.

Sam liked Hook in the same way you would like anyone that didn't go out of their way to cause you harm. The medic had the same self assurance that Ratchet had had and he wondered if it that was the only similarity that the two shared. Apparently yes, yes it was.

"Do not permanently harm him," Megatron's warning was a familiar one.

"He would not be so hard replace," Hook noted, looking Sam up and down. He was used to being looked at, used to being observed and didn't flinch or try to cover himself.

"But we owe him so much," Megatron answered mockingly. Hook made a thoughtful noise. "And I have him so well trained."

"May I examine him?" Hook was still staring and Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable with the way the robot was looking at him. Megatron might have looked surprised but Sam wasn't paying attention to him.

"You have had other humans to examine," Megatron is clearly concerned that the examination will damage his pet.

"Yes, but only dead ones, my lord," Hook's simpering tone is getting on Sam's nerves and he privately hopes that Megatron will decide this is too much work and try to hand Sam off to someone else. "A living subject is quite another thing. I only wish to know more about the way these creatures function."

"Hmm," Megatron seems to consider this for a moment before turning to leave. "If you damage him, be sure that you will suffer for it."

"_Of course_, Lord Megatron."

(Line Break)

Later, after Megatron and Starscream returned from snuffing out another small revolt and Starscream needs Hook to look at a damaged diode or wire or something, Megatron puts Sam in the cell with Bumblebee to keep him out of the way. Sam doesn't hesitate, doesn't greet his friend, and doesn't speak.

Shaking, he presses himself against the Autobot's side and buries his face in his knees.

_What's wrong?_ asks a tentative brush against his side. _What happened?_

Sam shakes his head, sucking in breaths like he might never have air again. But he doesn't cry.

_Are you alright? _asks the thumb that brushes the top of his head. Sam presses closer and he's no longer shaking. Bumblebee makes a noise at him, soft and questioning, but Sam doesn't respond. The hand slowly withdraws.

No matter how long Sam spent wearing a collar, no matter how long he went without clothes or privacy, no matter how long it had been since he'd first been stripped of his humanity, there was just something in him that physically wouldn't let him say it out loud. There was still enough human left in him to feel _ashamed_ of something he didn't need to be ashamed of.

Bumblebee didn't know a lot about humans, but he knew enough. He made a soft noise, meant to be comforting and rested his hand against Sam's back. Between the hand, Bee's side and the wall, Sam would be completely covered from view if anyone walked in. Bumblebee suspected that this was what his friend wanted.

* * *

><p>AN: You didn't like it? Ok, I didn't particularly like it either, but I'm not sending you a wordy message about it, am I?


	3. Harder

Summary: Sam is not as helpless as he seems.

A/N: Well you guys asked for it.

Disclaimer: Second Verse Same as the First. I don't own it, nor would I want to.

Rated for Mature themes, implied… Robot/Robot? Is that a kind of slash? They don't have genitals, how does that work? Are any of them specifically male?

* * *

><p>Harder<p>

It's a small mercy, but begging and being generally pitiful has allowed Sam to convince Megatron that leaving the human in Bumblebee's cage for longer and longer periods is beneficial. Sam is quieter and more compliant after spending time with the Autobot. At first Sam is worried that Megatron will destroy Bumblebee for becoming a support for him, but the Decepticon is too preoccupied with taking over the world to bother with little details.

But Sam can't always be left with the Autobot. There are times when he is called for by Megatron but the Decepticon is pulled away by some duty. Or while amusing himself with making Sam answer uncomfortable questions something happens that requires the Decepticon leader's immediate attention and there is no time for Sam to be carefully tucked away.

When this happens, Sam is often left to either Starscream or Soundwave, depending on who is near and whether or not the work that draws Megatron away requires them as well. He would be left to Hook, but the first time this is suggested he fusses and complains and makes himself generally unlikeable. The other Decepticons are not allowed to cause him harm and that means they either give into his demands or tolerate his noise.

Sam prefers Starscream, if only because being in the care of Starscream means he's not also in the care of the Cassettes. At first the cruel machine ignores his human cargo, which is just fine by the human, but later, after much time has passed, Sam realizes the advantage he has gained.

All the Decepticons ignore him. To them he is like furniture, or a small dog that their leader carries with him. And, as Sam had never worried about Mojo revealing his secrets to others, they did not fear talking around him.

"Can I have a snack?" Sam isn't hungry. That is not why he is asking. Starscream dislikes it when he speaks and he is testing the waters to see how deep he may go. Starscream rumbles, annoyed and uninterested in Sam's desires. Just as well. "Alright then. Hey, did you know that Thundercracker-"

"Be silent, Fleshling," Starscream growls. There is no threat because they both know that Megatron would not give the Decepticon permission to pull through with one.

"- and Skywarp are lovers?" Starscream stopped walking, frozen in place in the corridor. Sam hides his smile and continues the seemingly pointless chatter. "Well I guess they're in a relationship, being lovers implies something I don't think you guys can do."

"And what, exactly, makes you think that?" the Decepticon's voice is low, his expression suspicious. Sam blinks at him, compliant and dumb.

"I heard them talking," Sam's voice is simple and innocent. What he says is the truth. "I guess they like to meet outside of Bumblebee's pen because Bumblebee can't talk anymore and no one really notices me."

Starscream is looking at him in a way, if Sam had not been prepared for this moment that would have made him very uncomfortable. It is an appraising look, thoughtful.

"What else have you heard, Fleshling?" The tone was not pleasant, nor was it the coaxing purr that Megatron used when he expected Sam to do a favor. But it was softer than the robot's usual voice. Less menacing.

"Just stuff," he stretched and turned away from the robot, as much as his position in Starscream's hand allows, looking down the hall. Starscream's grip briefly tightens, but not so much as to be uncomfortable or make Sam panic.

"Are Thundercracker and Skywarp the only ones that meet there?" still soft, but not coaxing. Sam doubts Starscream could have managed the right tone to sound coaxing.

"Usually," Sam makes his voice disinterested, almost sleepy. "Can I go stay with Bumblebee?"

"Who else has gone there?" Starscream's voice is demanding now, no longer soft. Sam flinches slightly, an uncontrollable reaction he has always had to Starscream.

"Ramjet and Thrust met once, but they didn't talk much. Ramjet was giving something to Thrust and then they left," Sam doesn't play, doesn't try any special inflections because Starscream has always scared him, and as second in command, Starscream _might_ be able to get away with breaking Sam's legs.

The robot starts walking again, but he moves slowly, like he's lost in thought. Now that the danger is past, Sam continues his game.

"But usually when someone wants privacy they hang out around my pen," he calls it that because 'room' is a too generous word for the four concrete walls and pile of blankets. This time Starscream doesn't stop, but he does look at Sam intensely.

"And who usually meets there?" Starscream's voice is a low growl, but not as though he were angry and so Sam doesn't flinch.

"Soundwave and Wildrider, sometimes Dirge and others I don't know," there were many Decepticons. The All Spark has given Megatron the ability to take existing Earth technology and give it that spark of life, to make new Decepticons. Those that work almost exclusively to make the new bases that Megatron wants are almost entirely unknown to Sam. They are not trusted with his care and they spend little enough time around his master, so Sam has had no reason to learn their names. "Can I go stay with Bumblebee?" again, Sam uses the dull, stupid voice. Like a small child begging for a treat.

Starscream looks at him for a moment then grins. It is a frightening sight and it makes Sam shiver. The Decepticon turns and heads down a new corridor. He roughly pets Sam's head with a finger.

"Of course," Starscream's voice is not meant for cooing and the sound is sickening in its wrongness, but Sam only smiles, like a pet that is going to be praised for doing a clever trick. The Decepticon's believe that humans are weak and stupid. Sam feels no desire to change that perception.

(Line Break)

When he tells Bumblebee what he did, what he will continue to do, Bumblebee is visibly upset. Mindful of the human in the room and of that human's fragileness, Bumblebee does not thrash or attack the walls in his anger but he is very vocal about it, his hands in constant motion as he makes grinding, squealing noises of distress.

_Why_? Ask the hands darting up to touch the Autobot's head. _Why would you be so careless?_

Sam explains to him where the idea comes from. After spending many nights alone in his own cell, Sam has had some interesting dreams. Of prison life, when prison was a thing to fear on Earth. Of how inmates traded information for reduced sentences and privileges. Sam doesn't see why that can't work for him here. Why his information will not lead to an easier life. For the both of them.

This calms the Autobot, but he is no less distressed.

_Do not risk yourself for me_ says the gently petting fingers that stroke Sam's back. _You are safe while Megatron finds you amusing, do not make him regret his favoritism._

Sam doesn't say that being the favorite of both Starscream and Megatron, for different reasons, gives him more safety than being Megatron's alone. He doesn't think that the Autobot will understand his reasons.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please<p> 


	4. Better

Summary: Boundaries are meant to be tested.

A/N: Should be working on other stuff but this requires so little thought or planning that it's easy. This is directly connected to the last one, though I wouldn't expect any more continuity from this if I were you. Also, I never saw the third movie and have but the vaguest memories of the second. This story only works in the universe where the Decepticons won and there are now bigger badies to worry about.

Disclaimer: Pfft. Why do I put this? All of you should know better by now.

Warning: language. No really. I know I've warned before and there's not really been a need, but this time LANGUAGE.

* * *

><p>Better<p>

Starscream takes watching Sam very seriously. In Megatron's eyes this is a sign that his second in command is seeking his approval; that the other Decepticon is taking all his duties more seriously than the others. Starscream and Sam let the Decepticon leader believe this. When questioned about the new pillows and blankets in Sam's enclosure Starscream tells his master that he worried that the human's fragile health might be in danger from sleeping with so little protection and knows, of course, that Megatron would be greatly displeased if his 'Fleshling' took ill.

Sam, for his part, behaves more like a lapdog than a human, something that greatly pleases both Megatron and Starscream. Stupid, compliant, cheerful and chatty Sam becomes background noise to Megatron… and an unwitting informant for Starscream. Or so the Decepticons have been lead to believe.

"And then Dirge told Soundwave about seeing Drag Strip and-"

"Quiet," Sam shuts his mouth obediently and looks up at the Decepticon with wide innocent eyes. Starscream is frowning at him in the way that Sam has come to learn means that the Decepticon is trying to figure out if Sam is nearly as stupid as he seems. Most of what Sam cheerfully rattles off to his keeper is useless gossip and they both know it, but Sam makes a concentrated effort to treat everything he learns with the same lack of interest.

After another long moment of silent staring, Sam pretends to lose interest and looks down at the vegetables and mush that is his dinner. He eats quietly for a few minutes before hearing Starscream let out the Cybertronian version of a sigh.

"What _else_ have you heard?" Sam is back to being the parrot in the robot's eyes, just repeating the things he's seen and heard.

"Soundwave and Hook talked once about- oh," Sam forced his face to heat up, not an easy trick but he had been practicing. Starscream gives him a look, but Sam doesn't continue.

"Talked about what?" The Decepticon is growling at him, a threatening sound that Sam made himself flinch at. He was prepared for this, has led up to it but now that it's time to share… "What did they talk about Fleshling?" Starscream sound angry now, he thinks Sam is hiding something from him.

"They were talking about you and- and Megatron," Sam obfuscates very rarely. There's enough gossip around the base that he doesn't have to make up anything to give to his keeper. What he says now is no lie, though he may be emphasizing things more than is strictly necessary. The pair of optics above him narrow.

"And what exactly did they say?" Sam is starting to think that this is something he should have kept to himself. He didn't need to fake the worried, nervous look or the way he swallowed.

"T-they said the only reason you were… um…" Starscream was clearly losing patience with him and everything else came out in a rush. "That the only reason you were picked to be Megatron's second is because you and he-" Sam didn't have to finish. The robot turned and slammed his fist into a wall. Sam could only be thankful that he'd been left on the ground to eat. The wall was dented, but designed to withstand Decepticon fits of rage, it didn't crumple.

He didn't have to fake the fear on his face and in his eyes when Starscream rounded on him again.

"They said that, did they?"

(Line Break)

There was a blanket and pillow, old ones from his bed, in Bumblebee's cell. They'd been put there, by Starscream, for the few times that Sam had been particularly useful and had been allowed to stay the night in the Autobot's company. The adrenaline rush he'd gotten from angering Starscream and nearly getting crushed had worn off and he used the last of his strength to crawl onto Bumblebee's lap with his pillow and blanket before laying down and shutting his eyes, for all the world asleep.

After a moment 'Bee covered him with a gentle hand. Slowly, Sam relaxed.

"Bee, I'm a fucking idiot," Sam's voice was muffled by his pillow, but the questioning noise the Autobot made in response implied that he was still heard. "Just… never mind."

_I don't think you're stupid, _a gentle finger poking him in the back. Sam tries not to snort and fails. There is a pause. _What happened?_

This isn't like last time, when Sam was too embarrassed and too broken up over- well, it isn't like that. He doesn't hesitate.

"I tempted fate, nearly got myself squished."

_I told you that you shouldn't-_ a second hand joins the first, frantic in his anger, Bumblebee even makes a grinding noise. Sam isn't sure if he does this on purpose or if he's forgotten that he can't speak.

"No, that's not what happened," he says, even though it kind of is what happened. "Starscream was mad because of what I told him. Not because I told him."

_Wouldn't have happened if you'd kept your mouth shut, _a petulant jab near his ribs, but though the actions are similar, Bumblebee is infinitely gentler than Megatron and Starscream and Sam feels it as a playful nudge, not a painful poke.

"Fair enough," Sam smiles a little, the fear from dealing with Starscream feeling very far away and he settles. Bumblebee strokes his side and back, occasionally brushes his head. It's infinitely more comforting than the petting he endures from Megatron. The touch slowly lulls him into, for once, a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Review Please. Opinions appreciated.<p> 


	5. Faster

Summary: Sam often finds that he must often remind himself that things could in fact be worse.

A/N: Should. Be. Working. On. Other. Stuff. It would be incredibly helpful if you have a working knowledge of the old Transformers cartoons and comics, but it's not necessary. I myself am using Wikipedia and vague memories of the cartoon series for this and it's working just fine for me. On that note though, realize that this is an AU Dark!Fic that takes place in a universe where the comics, cartoons and movies don't have any bearing at all past the first third of the first movie. So please do not send me messages telling me the predacons only show up in this place and such and such doesn't work with so and so because- BS. My universe, my rules.

Weird tense, because I could not, for the life of me, force all of this to into present-tense verbs. If you want to take it upon yourself to go through and fix all that, then send it to me, I'll repost, but as it is, I can't find the energy to care.

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Characters. I do, however, take full credit for the dark, creepy, rape-facey universe I've come up.

Rated for nudity, mature themes and language

* * *

><p>Faster<p>

It hurt. His throat and lungs burned. His legs were starting to ache, he wanted to scream but he doesn't have the air for it. The great, heaving gulps of air were being put to use elsewhere and frankly, he doesn't have time for a good scream just now.

The decepticon's name is Razorclaw. Fitting, it looks like a giant metal lion when 'in disguise' (a stupid disguise if you ask Sam, but no one had and Hook had seemed terribly pleased with himself for finding away for decepticons to scan something biological and use it for a transformation) and had massive talons to back up the name. The other predator decepticons; a tiger, bull, rhinoceros and eagle of all the ridiculous forms to take… sat nearby, laughing and jeering as Sam stepped, not for the first time, on something sharp and painful. A call from the bull reminded Sam that getting caught would most definitely not be fun for him and he did what he could to make his limbs move faster. It was a crappy way to spend the outside day he'd been granted when Hook, after extensive research, had explained to Megatron how vitamins – some of which could only be gleaned from sun exposure – where to humans what the mysterious energon was for them.

Another sharp something and this time it lodged itself in his bare foot. He goes down hard on his unprotected front but ignores that pain in favor of worrying about the Predacon behind him. Razorclaw hadn't been chasing him with any real goal in mind because that would have made a rather sad and short chase; the decepticon had followed at a distance, giving Sam a head start, running at almost half speed and had for a few minutes indulged in some interesting tricks, showing off to its team mates. Now though, now Sam could hear and feel the large, talon bearing feet come up behind him. He couldn't make himself look back.

Then the squealing of tires. It had become such a familiar sound, Sam looks up. Instead of a yellow Camero, which he shouldn't have been expecting anyways, there was a gleaming Lotus Esprit. Sam remembers, from once upon a time, that he'd envied a classmate with that same sort of car. A roar of thrusters drowned out the tires and then there was the unmistakable gear grinding noise of a Cybertronian returning to its true form. The Esprit became a medium sized decepticon, no larger than Bumblebee, but somehow holding a bigger presence. Sam watches half stunned, as the decepticon pulls back a large metal fist and slams it into the head of the oncoming robot lion. The clash of metal on metal brings back terrible, painful memories and Sam covers his head, finally finding it in him to scream.

He can't hear the sound that rips its way out of his throat over the noise of the fight and the all consuming sound of engines and then the pounding of something striking the ground on either side of him. He looks up and nearly cries for joy. He knew these feet. Was it sad that he recognized them at a glance?

Starscream shouts his displeasure, something Megatron would never have resorted to. The fighting stopped and Sam warily lifts his head to look. Razorclaw is badly damaged; laying on its side, half transformed, it looked like its lion jaw was broken. The Esprit, if anything, looks merely annoyed.

Starscream bent and picks Sam up roughly around the middle, looking him over.

"You have damaged Lord Megatron's pet!" he raged at the now quiet and humble predacons. The tiger made as if to move to its fallen comrade but Starscream's next words stilled it. "You will all be most harshly dealt with."

"We only-"

"SILENCE!" The sound makes Sam's very skin vibrate; makes his ears ache as badly as the rest of him. Razorclaw made a pained grinding noise and Sam briefly wonders if its voice box has been damaged. Starscream holds him out reluctantly. "Take him to the medical bay, have him thoroughly checked for injuries. I must report this to Lord Megatron."

Sam could not – would not – allow himself to be sent back to Hook without the imposing presence of Starscream. Starscream had much to lose if Hook damaged him, or if Sam was made unhappy by the medical bot's ministrations. He couldn't be protected if his protector wasn't there. Sam thrashed.

"No, no, I'm fine," his voice is choked and harsh to his own ears. "Please, I'm fine, I don't need to see Hook. I-" Starscream squeezes him just enough to be painful on his already sore body and he cries out.

"Enough! You will be silent, Fleshling," Sam quieted and the pressure abates. "Take him, Runabout, or I'll have you back on guard duty."

The Esprit – Runabout, apparently – takes Sam with both hands, surprisingly gentle as it cradles the human to its chest plate. Runabout waited another moment to see if Starscream had any other instructions, but the larger decepticon had returned to glaring at the group of Predacons as they gathered, somewhat frightfully, around their fallen friend.

Runabout walks like Bumblebee did, or had, its movements smooth and steady. It's a small blessing, the familiar shape and size of the hands along with the care the decepticon was showing for the moment, allowing Sam to relax. He takes the time it took Runabout to get back to the main building to take stock of his body. Whatever was stuck in the bottom of his foot hurt like a mother. The wound itself burned as did the mild road rash on his chest and stomach. His ankles, calves and thighs burned horribly and when he experimentally stretched his left leg a horrible pain shot up to his hip. He gasps and Runabout stops, looking down at him. Sam looks down at the decepticon's hand, makes himself droop and look even more pathetic than he already does. There was a curious pause and then a moment when Sam is certain Runabout is going to pet him with one large finger but then seemed to think better of it and continues on.

"You don't like Hook," the voice is just deep enough that Sam decides the Cybertronian identified as male, or the robot equivalent. It sounded far more like a statement than a question, but Sam supposed it was suppose to be a conversation starter.

"No," he says, his voice sore and sounding small and sad though he hadn't made much effort to get it like that. Runabout nods.

"Yeah, me neither."

Runabout doesn't leave him when they arrive at the medical bay, though he doesn't have orders to stay. He tells Hook in plain terms that the medical bot is to check Sam for any major injuries and to treat him for what he has. When Hook makes noises about tests that even Runabout can see have nothing to do with Sam's wounds, the decepticon reminds Hook that his orders come from Starscream who is speaking for Megatron in his matter.

The exams that Hook insists are necessary but probably aren't don't take long and soon the metal shard is pulled from Sam's foot and he's pumped full of medicines that make him drowsy and Hook assures Runabout will be good for him and help the healing.

Megatron comes in, followed by another decepticon that Sam knows by sight as one of them many that use the area around his pen as a meeting place. This other, white, decepticon approaches Runabout and the two converse in low tones while Hook informs Megatron of Sam's prognosis. The human was only mildly injured, would not be able to use his foot for some short time. Medication had been given, it was unlikely to cause permanent damage. Megatron merely glared at the medical 'bot and then at Sam, though Sam suspected that Megatron was more annoyed at the disorderly conduct of his soldiers. So distracted, Hook was able to impress upon his lord the need for a more thorough examination of Sam's body. Sam, sleepy and dull from the medicine and tired from the earlier excitement, didn't put up his usual fuss and Megatron acquiesced.

Runabout loudly declines an offer to walk back to the yard with the white decepticon and instead tells Megatron that he would be honored to watch after Sam until Starscream is free. Sam smiles a bit dumbly and Megatron takes this to mean that he won't fuss if left alone with the Esprit.

Runabout watches silently, and though Sam knows that the robots can't tense up in the way humans can, the dark figure seems tense and disapproving. His optics narrow as Hook trails his fingers over Sam's legs and sides. Smirking almost arrogantly, Hook manipulates Sam's hurt leg until the sharp pain makes itself known, even through the drugged haze.

"You're supposed to be healing him," Runabout is not subtle about his dislike of the medic, but Hook feigns innocence. Excuses are made, apologies cooed in Sam's general direction and Hook continues. Runabout, like the other decepticons not personally familiar with the care and keeping of Sam, is not terribly familiar with the human body but he doesn't have to be to see Sam cringe and hear him whimper. Runabout aborts two more of Hook's attempts to perform unnecessary "tests" and procedures before the medic gives up and tells him that Sam may be lame – it was the drugs, Sam later decided, that stopped him feeling indignation of hearing the animal terminology used to describe him – in the one leg, but he should recover after rest.

Runabout lifts Sam from the large exam table with the same care as before and carries him out into the hall.

"You aren't s'bad," Sam slurs softly. "Fer an evil alien robot," Runabout neither slowly nor looks down at him. " Not like… like Hook."

"Humans are weak and foolish and fragile," Runabout says in a surprisingly matter-of-fact tone. "You need to be controlled; looked after," the dark grey decepticon seems to frown. "What Hook does isn't good for anyone but himself."

Sam is trying very hard to think about this without getting lost in a jumble of half formed thoughts when Runabout stops and Sam realizes he's been brought to Bumblebee's cell. The white decepticon is there, seeming to smile in their direction.

"Hey, how was Spooky-Hooky?" the white robot asks. Sam is still cognizant enough to know that that didn't rhyme nearly as well as the decepticon seemed to think it did. Runabout muttered something that from Sam's position sounded an awful lot like "creepy".

"Come on 'Mucks, open the door, huh?" Runabout is using both hands to keep Sam secure and safe rather than just carrying him around carelessly in one hand as Starscream did. The white decepticon's optics flash – Sam had come to learn from Bumblebee that this was similar to a smile – and did as Runabout asked.

'Bee's cannons had been thoroughly destroyed and with his legs mangled he was no danger to a base full of decepticons, but still the white decepticon entered the cell behind Runabout and watched the yellow Autobot with obvious suspicion.

Bumblebee initially jerked away when Runabout leaned toward him, but the decepticon shifted his hands slightly and gave the helpless robot a good look at his cargo. Sam lifts a weak hand and smiles; causing Bumblebee to bring up his hands in a frantic gesture, almost reaching toward him.

The white decepticon jerks forward but Runabout stood up and carefully put his shoulder into the chest plate of his fellow decepticon. The movement is so smooth that Sam almost felt it not at all. After a long moment Bumblebee put his hands down.

"It's alright, Runamuck," Runabout's voice is low, meant for his friend. Runamuck took a reluctant step back and Runabout went back to Bumblebee, kneeling awkwardly. Still careful, still shockingly gentle for one of the 'enemy's' ranks, the Esprit deposits Sam on Bumblebee's lap and turns to leave without a second glance. He and Runamuck disappear behind the cell door and Sam hears the lock slide into place.

He doesn't wait for Bumblebee's gentle hands to finish asking him if he's alright.

"I went outside and I got chased down by a lion," Sam murmurs. His pillow and blanket are on the ground but Bumblebee's metal skin is comfortable enough that he doesn't care. "And then Starscream left me alone with Hook," Sam is too fuzzy in the brain to censor himself, "and he got creepy with me again."

The petting stops for a moment, before a finger gently strokes his head. _I'm sorry_ says that finger. _I am so very sorry._

"But Runabout was nice," Sam is truly starting to fall asleep now. The hands don't stop but it doesn't feel like Bumblebee has anything to say about that. Sam presses his cheek against a warm metal plated leg. "Not as nice as you."

_Good _says the soft click from the much abused voice box and the hand that comes to rest on top of him. Sam's last thought was a rather hysterical worry that maybe Bumblebee was jealous.

_Good._

* * *

><p>Review please.<p>

A/N: Also, no one panic. Any Sam/Bee slash that may raise up (totally a possibility, I won't lie) will be boldly marked in the chapter headers so you won't accidentally expose yourself to that sort of thing... but honestly? That's kind of a weird place to draw the line considering all the stuff you've read through up to this point.


	6. Stronger

Summary: It isn't the hardest thing he's ever done. It isn't even one of the worst.

A/N: Street-cred for those of you who totally get the chapter titles joke which is immediately revoked if your first thought is a rap song remix. I'm writing this to get the rape-face plot bunnies out of my system while trying to work on fluffier things. With that you should realize that this chapter is a hell of a lot worse than all the previous ones. All the future chapters will be equally horrible (but in different ways) to get the evil out of my system in favor of brighter, happier things.

Warnings! Language, excessive violence, nudity, non-graphic f/m sex, questionable consent, mention of past rape, voyeurism

Disclaimer: I own the words, not the characters.

* * *

><p>Stronger<p>

She's a stranger to him. Sam doesn't know her face, will never know her name. He doubts very much if he'll ever manage to forget her.

She would have been pretty once, before the war. Now, with no regular showers, with dirt smeared on her face and scars on her arms and legs she is just another human slave. With her dirty blond hair in tangles and with no razors to clear away unwanted hair, she isn't much of anything.

She's younger than him; younger by enough that Sam feels a small pang of guilt for looking at her.

Still. Given all the other indignities and all the other humiliations, this is nothing new.

"You will breed with her, Fleshling," Hook commands with a wicked gleam in his optics. Megatron and Starscream watch silently but they're no less amused by the situation. There are others here, watching, snickering at the two naked humans. Sam notes that Runamuck and Runabout are not in the crowd.

He catches her glancing at him. She looks away after a moment. Her eyes are green.

She doesn't seem frightened and she doesn't try to cover herself. She isn't even crying.

Hook knows how the male human body works. He knows it very well. Sam suspects that Hook has played with enough women to understand them as well. Now the so-called medic wants to see the act that creates the small helpless human children; information he needs to help increase the work force numbers. Humans born to slavery, he'd simpered to Megatron, would make better servants. Better pets.

On the inside, hidden deep where he almost can't feel it at all, Sam is burning with anger.

"Fleshling," Megatron's voice is a low growl when Sam has stood motionless for too long. "You _will _obey."

She seems to sigh. She does not tremble. When she looks at him again it is with a sort of resignation.

Sam lowers a hand.

Hook knows how a male human works because he has made Sam show him. Sam has learned how to perform even with the glistening, ever watchful eyes on him.

Her eyes meet his for a moment longer before she lies down. He's still some steps away from her but he won't approach until the last possible second. Not until he absolutely must and he intends to keep the interaction brief. He believes she'll forgive him for that.

It takes a moment longer, before he's ready to go to her, and in that moment he thinks about her calm and her silent acceptance.

He thinks about how it might be for a once pretty girl like her in a world with only one rule: Obey the machines. He thinks of how the decepticons had for a brief time culled humans who could not work as well as the others - many women and older people would have fallen. He thinks of how they must live, in their broken buildings, with their broken families and their lack of law.

He thinks that maybe this is nothing new for her either.

When he settles on top of her, she turns her face away. She doesn't want comfort or romance - knows better than to expect it. There are no kisses or half whispered promises. No sighs of pleasure and no lingering caresses.

Sam obeys his only given order that evening to the sounds of laughing decepticons.

It is as brief as he had hoped and she is thankful for it.

(Line Break)

Later, Sam drapes himself over the remains of Bumblebee's left leg feeling dirtier than usual. He breathes deeply and savors the smell of his friend: oil, metal, leather and other less definable things; things that make the yellow 'bot distinct from the decepticons around them.

Bumblebee tilts his head and raises a hand, intent on speaking in their special way. Sam rolls away from the fingers that seek out his face.

"Don't touch me," he says. It's a silly thing to demand, he knows, when he's laying naked on the Cybertronian's leg. What he really wants is silence.

And Bumblebee gives it to him.

"I did..." Sam's breath doesn't hitch and he doesn't gasp and he doesn't stutter.

Not anymore.

He pauses though, wrapping his heart in a layer of steel. He hadn't felt much guilt before because he'd been following orders. And now, he does not feel shame.

"I did as I was told," he says finally. It wouldn't be fair to lie, not to Bumblebee, so he doesn't say that he did what he had to. He hadn't had to do anything.

Silence meets him in the form of an absent touch.

"Hook will keep her to see if she gets pregnant," Sam says shortly. The silence, the absent hands, becomes tense. "I don't think he really knows how it works," Sam recalls his sex-ed course and the long discussion on female fertility. "Ratchet would."

Bumblebee moves, Sam hears and feels it. He keeps his face turned and does not see what his friend says. Perhaps the 'bot is asking about what happened. Sam doesn't think Bumblebee knows about this most basic of human things; doesn't think that his friend will understand the significance the act had once held. He doesn't want to explain it.

Deep inside, where he isn't sure he can even reach, his blood boils.

"If she doesn't, I might see her again," or maybe someone else, he doesn't add. Perhaps before then Hook will grow tired of his games. It's unlikely. "Megatron is taking me somewhere tomorrow," he says instead, rolling onto his side, back to his friend. He doesn't bother with the blanket and pillow. He doesn't want them.

_Alright _comes the tentative touch to his hip. Sam doesn't flinch or pull away.

The touch of Bumblebee's finger against his skin is soon gone and for a moment Sam thinks the yellow machine is done. He is wrong.

_Rest now_, says the careful brush of finger down his leg. It's almost a plead. Sam closes his eyes.

Inside, far closer to the surface this time, he is seething.

* * *

><p>AN: And not one single one of you can say you weren't warned.


	7. Water

Summary: It's the most precious thing in his world now. He feels no shame for wasting it.

A/N: So my computer crashed. That's not an excuse, there was a huge chunk of time before that happened that I totally could have spent writing but didn't. I just thought you'd like to know that my computer crashed and my autocorrect went with it. So I've got no way to check spelling other than my own (often faulty) mental check system.

Warnings! nudity, graphic violence, gore

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Hasboro (or some other such toy company) owns the characters but Michael Bay owns the universe that I sort of... drifted away from. The point is I don't own any of it.

* * *

><p>Water<p>

Rebellions are few and far between. It's a loosing battle, they know, but being made martyrs for a lost cause is better than life as a slave. At least, that's what Sam believes they must think.

There's no other reason he can come up with that explains such insane stupidity.

She shrieks in horror and pain as Starscream pulls off her left leg. Sam watches as, as if in slow motion, the skin pulls taunt and hears the joints in her ankle pop. He has seen Starscream in battle and knows the Decepticon's power. He could do this much faster but there are more obedient slaves watching from the other side of the fence. The rebel is being made an example of.

The woman howls like an animal as the joints stretch and dislocate, her left leg now only held in place by tendon, muscle and skin. He watches the skin slowly seperate, pulling apart in tiger stripe sections of brown and red.

Megatron, laughing raucously, sets Sam on the ground where he can see so much the better as blood wells and tendons snap.

A Preda-con with a screaming man in its jaws comes to stand at Megatron's side and watch the woman's tortuous and slow death. Sam hears his blood rushing in his ears but blessedly little else. He glances down at his hands but can't feel them shaking.

"Watch Fleshling," he registers Megatron's gravely tone and looks up to see the leg pulled free. The woman's mouth is wide and her face screwed up with pain but Sam doesn't hear her. He can't tell if he's somehow blocked it out or if she has screamed herself mute. Beside them the Preda-con bites down hard.

Sam hears the crunch of bones and feels a hot wet splatter against his skin but he doesn't look.

If he doesn't look, then maybe it's not really there.

(Line Break)

Clean, fresh water was a rarity. What Sam drank was often dirty but he suspected that it was presented to him that way on purpose.

Megatron doesn't like his pet being splattered with the innards of the rebels. It amused him for a short while, long enough for the red stains to dry on Sam's skin and in his hair, but the amusement was fleeting and quickly replaced with distaste.

The large vat of water was probably the only safe source for the slaves working in the compound to get water from.

Sam was very dirty because the only time it was deemed necessary that he be clean was when Hook wanted the human to be sterile for experimentation and that consisted of being doused in what Sam suspected was rubbing alcohol and being roughly dried off.

The rush of water in his ears clears out the sound of screams. He sinks and takes a deep breath, sucking cold, sweet water into his chest.

Then, slowly, he rises again and without meaning to his legs kick. He remembers to swim. At the surface he coughs and hacks and listens to Runamuck lament his bad luck to be stuck with Megatron's stupid pet.

The once clear water is tinted faintly pink by the time the decepticon lifts him out of the water but Sam is clean.

Or at least as clean as he ever could be.

Later, wrapped in a blanket and draped over Bumblebee's lap he feels the 'bot tap him on the shoulder.

_What happened?_ comes the question asked gently, but unconcerned. Sam was not acting hurt or frightened, so why should the 'bot worry the worst? The finger touched his hair. _Why are you wet?_

Why indeed.

Sam thought about the woman. He thought about the glazed look in her eyes as blood flowed from the places where she should have had limbs. Thought of her last shuttering breath taken through a mouth still opened wide as if to scream.

He thought of a an arm stretched out from the metalic jaws of a tiger, fingers literally dripping with blood, asking **him** of all people for help. Thought of the wet, mewling noises that came after the crunch and the splash of hot red against his face.

He thought of Megatron's hard metal finger pressing against his chest, rubbing that red stain deeper into his skin as the master pet his slave.

"I went swimming."


End file.
